Pergi
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Keduanya sama-sama pergi, dan nyatanya keduanya sama-sama membohongi diri. [KaraIri]


_an ansatsu kyoushitsu fanfiction:_

 **Pergi**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini

* * *

Koper-koper diturunkan, baju-baju dijejal, dan semua harta dikemas serta.

Yang pertama adalah Irina Jelavic. Lemarinya sudah hampir sepertiganya kosong. Dua buah koper besar sudah siap berdiri di samping ranjang. Sementara dirinya tengah bersolek di depan meja rias, dengan segala macam peralatan _make-up_ yang juga sudah diatur dalam kotak riasnya.

Karasuma hanya memandangnya dari balik pintu kamar. Dengan menyedekapkan kedua lengan kekarnya dan biner legam yang mengamati Irina lekat.

"Kau benar ingin pergi?"

Akhirnya kalimat itu terucap setelah hampir lima belas menit ia bersender di sana tanpa mengucap apa-apa. Karasuma menantikan jawaban, tapi ia tahu wanita paling tidak bisa diganggu ketika sedang berias.

"Iya," katanya. "Aku pergi."

Wajah Irina dimajukan sedikit mendekati kaca guna memeriksa kembali riasannya sebelum ia merapikan semuanya dan memasukkan komponen terakhir ke dalam kopernya. Puas, ia kembalikan pelembap bibir ke tempatnya semula dan duduk membalik; menghadap Karasuma.

"Bukankah kita juga sudah sepakat bahwa kita sudah tak lagi bisa bersama?"

Karasuma terdiam. Setelah menatap pada iris biru Irina lama, ia keluar dari kamar.

Mereka butuh sendirian.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari bandara, balkon menjadi tempat pilihannya.

Sakunya dirogoh; dia ingin menyulut satu. Karasuma menatap lintingan tembakau itu lama, sebelum mulai membakarnya dengan sejumput api dari pemantik yang entah sudah berapa lama ia abaikan.

Soalnya dulu Irina lah yang paling cerewet soal rokok.

Karasuma mengepulkan asapnya perlahan dan melihat mereka bermain di udara. Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian baru, di mana Irina tadi mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum hilang ke dalam ruang tunggu. Sebetulnya, Irina hanya pergi menjalani misi—misi pertamanya setelah sekian tahun lamanya berhenti. Tapi Karasuma tahu, setidaknya kecupan tadi adalah kecupan terakhir.

Karena Irina tidak akan kembali padanya.

Pria itu mengubah posisi berdiri, membuatnya dapat menatap ke dalam kamar tidurnya—menatap ruang di mana mereka biasa bercengkrama berdua yang kini hanya disinari temaram senja tanpa ada dirinya.

Lalu kemudian ia berpikir, mungkin ini saatnya dirinya juga pergi dan tak akan kembali.

.

.

.

Sehari. Sebulan. Lalu empat dan lima. Sampai tiga puluh enam terlewat.

Tidak ada jalinan kontak yang sudah terputus sejak hari itu; tidak ada yang inisiatif mengabari dan tidak ada yang mau dikabari. Tahun-tahun yang telah mereka jalin bersama rasanya menguap begitu saja. Dimulai dari pertemuan yang sempat bikin keki, merancang bagaimana bila mereka hidup bersama, lalu tiba-tiba diputus begitu saja lewat sebuah pertengkaran hebat, dan eksekusinya langsung dijalankan keesokan harinya.

Konyol memang, bagaimana mereka telah menginvestasikan begitu banyak usaha demi kerajaan milik berdua namun keduanya malah membuangnya begitu saja dan hanya membiarkannya sebagai kenangan tak berarti. Dan juga tak ada usaha sedikitpun untuk memperbaiki.

Namun bukan begitu sebenarnya. Keduanya berpikir bahwa ini memang jalan yang terbaik. Lebih baik memulai yang baru ketimbang memperbaiki yang ada karena sudah sepantasnya hubungan mereka tiada.

Lantas keduanya terkesiap.

Ketika takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka lewat Karasuma yang rindu apartemen mereka berdua. Ia lalu mencoba menilik ke dalam, dengan kunci yang sama yang nyatanya selalu ia simpan erat-erat di dalam dompetnya.

Dan yang ia lihat malah sepatu hak tinggi Irina terjejer di _genkan_ , dan tak lama kemudian sosok kesayangannya muncul dari balik ruang makan dengan apron lengkap melingkup tubuh yang kini keheranan siapa yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Keduanya tercengang. Kehadiran entitas keduanya yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka tak sanggup meluncurkan kata apa-apa.

Akhirnya Karasuma menutup pintu dan meletakkan sepatunya pula di _genkan_. Ia berdiri di situ, tanpa ada niatan untuk kembali menipiskan jarak yang hanya tinggal bersisa empat meter.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau kembali ke sini."

Mendengarnya, Irina salah tingkah. Jari-jarinya memegang ujung apronnya dengan mata yang hanya melihat atas, bawah, atau samping. "A-aku juga."

Namun, Karasuma tak tahan untuk tidak mengulum senyum. Pokoknya dirinya sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain fakta bahwa dirinya memang rindu wanita itu; dia rindu Irina.

Dan ketika Karasuma merengkuh dirinya erat, yang bisa Irina lakukan hanyalah semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Karasuma dan balas memeluknya dengan menyalurkan rindu yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam.

" _Tadaima_ , Irina."

Lalu Irina malah tertawa. " _Okaeri_."

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: semacam fic ansatsu perdana saya:'3 semacam otp utama saya pula abis itu baru pair yang corethumuhumucoret.


End file.
